


Of sailing ships and Bitten Love

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Balthazar is not very nice, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Destiel shipping in a Destiel fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I’m sincerely sorry for those who oppose, Jealousy, M/M, TW: pineapple on pizza love, Use of RL screennames with permission, a bit of angst, but just a smidge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: When all goes pear shaped within the band, and they end up without a vocalist, Castiel isn’t sure what will happen. He has to visit his sister before he can worry about that, though. He decides to get her some flowers, since it’s her birthday. When he enters Cain’s flowers, the day, no, his whole life just flips around.Dean is ok with his job at Cain’s flowers. It pays the bills and Cain is a decent and kind guy. He couldn’t have imagined how having a customer hearing him sing along while making a bouquet would make his life a hundred times better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 67
Kudos: 115
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PieDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieDarling/gifts).



> My second time doing this amazing challenge! And again I got paired with one of my fave artists too! 
> 
> Pie, your art just makes me want to write more! I thought we had a great collaboration, and I’m definitely up for more!
> 
> Also a HUGE thank you for my super sweet beta: Inkbloodedwitch. You put up with my messy formatting and made it way better! Thanks sweeting!

  
“No! I’m fed up with the lot of you! You take this way too seriously!” The thud with which the door slammed shut caused the microphone stand to topple over, sending it crashing to the floor. The screech of an abused microphone scraped over the tense nerves of everyone in the practice room. 

“Cher,” Benny said to Castiel. “You got to talk to him. We need a singer.” 

Castiel dropped his head to his chest. Benny was right, but… 

“Oh, Benny, please,” piped up Charlie. “He doesn’t fit. You know it as well as Castiel and I. He cares more about the amount of sex he can have by telling people he is a singer. Balthazar is a dick!” 

Benny scoffed. “Hm. C’est la vérité. He called me just a few days ago. Asking me: ‘Hey Benny, wanna join me in a ménage a… what’s French for twelve?’ I mean.. he’s a mess!” 

Castiel had to admit he was sort of glad Balthazar had left. His head was starting to pound and he still needed to go to Anna’s birthday this afternoon. Benny was working up a head of steam, though. 

“He was rude too! I mean… the fact that I’m Cajun don’t mean I speak fluent French. French for twelve…Ha!” 

Castiel rubbed his brow and absentmindedly answered, “Douze.” 

Benny’s mouth closed with a snap and Charlie blinked at him. “What was that, brother?” Benny asked, temper cooled instantly. With a scowl, Castiel packed up his guitar. 

“Douze. French for twelve. Now let’s just quit. I know Crowley wants a song in about a week, but we’re getting nowhere fast, my head is starting to hurt, and I still need to get something for Anna.” The others grumbled, but agreed. Without a singer, there would be no song. They packed up, closing off the room. 

Charlie climbed into her yellow Gremlin and waved, Benny clapped Castiel on the back and climbed on his motorbike. “Calm yourself, brother. Don’t mind the peeshwank. He’ll be boudin’ all week like a baby for its sussette, an’ then he’ll be back, beggin’ to be in the band again. You go, get a Tylenol and a gift for Anna, maybe some flowers, an’ relax.” 

Castiel quirked a smile as he slung his guitar case on his back. “Flowers. That’s a good idea. Thanks, Benny!” 

Benny winked, smiled broadly and kicked Gep, as he called his black and yellow Harley, into gear. “Later, Castiel!” Castiel waved him off and started walking to the bus stop.

After showering, swallowing a Tylenol and dressing up, Castiel made his way down the street. He didn’t like the whole suit-and-tie thing, but for Anna, he would. He tugged on the deep-blue tie. It was restricting in a way his chokers never were, and if he could get away with it being a bit loose, he’d damn well tug it as far as he could. He knew that there was a flower shop on the way to the bus stop. He passed it every day, but until now, he never had reason to enter it. He just loved the logo. A single rose, a bee alighted on the soft petals, and the name ‘Cain’s’ in looping script. He pushed open the door and a soft tinkling announced him. 

The shop smelled… fresh. And it was a feast for the eyes. The flowers lined the walls like a cascade. Louder colours were in the back, softer ones more to the front, and in the centre stood a single register on a desk. To the back Castiel saw some work benches, and there he spied a guy in a green apron, the shop logo emblazoning the bottom corner. He was assembling a bouquet and Castiel admired his sure hands, picking up a flower and adding it to the bunch just so. The guy was wearing earphones and quietly sang along. Always curious what music people listened to, Castiel edged nearer.

“Take me, take me, take me to the dreamers ball.” Castiel’s jaw dropped. Oh… that was a surprise. Not just that the guy listen to older Queen, but his voice. It was gruff, yet smooth and he loved it. He still only saw the back of the man, but if Castiel had to guess, he’d say they were of the same age. His hair was sandy coloured and cut in messy spikes. He wore a simple white T-shirt and well worn jeans under the apron. The ties of said apron accentuated the fact that he had quite a nice build, and under the shirt, muscles rolled. Castiel sighed. One good thing to come from this shitfest of a day. He could watch this view for a bit. The bouquet grew under the man’s hands, and Castiel decided that, no matter the costs, he’d get Anna a custom made bouquet. The man stilled for a moment, then started moving again as a new song burst from his lips. Recognising Led Zeppelin’s ‘Ramble On’, Castiel smiled. This guy could sing, and his style fit theirs. Better than Balthazar’s. 

The man suddenly turned around and jumped back, nearly dropping the flowers. “Holy shhh…ish kebabs!” he blurted, making Castiel believe he’d been told off for cussing before. With wide and startlingly green eyes, the guy popped his earbuds out. “Dude! I never saw you there. Sorry.” Castiel smiled reassuringly. 

“That’s ok. I was enjoying the concert.” 

The man ducked his head and a blush tinged his ears and highlighted his freckles. “Sorry. Mr. Cain always tells me to keep one bud out, so I can hear the customers entering, but I forget. How may I help you today?” 

Castiel sighed. Anna… he nearly forgot. “Could you make me a bouquet too?” he asked, pointing at the flowers in the man’s hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cajun to English translations:
> 
> peeshwank - runt  
> boudin’ - pouting  
> sussette - pacifier  
> gep - wasp


	2. Chapter 2

Dean liked his job. It was rewarding to make something pretty and to care for the plants and flowers. Mr. Cain was a good boss, and Dean liked to help people get the perfect flowers, be it for decoration or a gift. Right now, he was making a bouquet for Bobby. His honorary father wanted ‘summat pretty for my girl.’ Dean knew just who ‘his girl’ was, so picking the flowers for Ellen was no trouble at all. Sometimes he just wished he could surprise a significant other with a bunch of flowers. Being bi did not mean having double chances. At all. Lisa broke it off because she thought being bi meant just being a closet case gay, Lydia felt threatened when Dean was looking at a waiter. True, the guy looked delectable in his suit and Dean had a weakness for suits. But that didn’t mean he would cheat! Same went for Aaron. He kept worrying whether Dean wouldn’t find a girl he liked better. In an effort to quench these depressing thoughts, Dean put his earbuds in and selected his random playlist. 

While singing along to the familiar songs, he bundled and arranged the gerbera’s, lilies and roses, all in earthy tones of red, orange and yellow. He filled it with berry toting branches and eucalyptus, making it a cute, fall bunch. Happy with the result, he turned to wrap it in some pretty paper. Only to nearly drop the whole thing, as there was this beautiful guy right _there!_ First thing Dean noticed were his very, very blue eyes. They just popped out. Then the contrast his dark hair and long lashes gave to his skin. The jawline, sharp enough to cut cucumbers on, drew the eye to the lean neck, where a blue tie complemented the eyes perfectly. Dean hastily amended the cuss he started. Cain had warned him to keep a civil tongue for customers. He apologised, only to have a blush burn his cheeks when the gorgeous man admitted he had been listening to Dean sing. Shit. To steer away from his awful singing, Dean once again apologised and asked how he could help. The answer made him smile. Hells yeah! Custom made bouquets were his favourite kind! 

“Of course I can. What is the person like?” He secretly hoped the holy tax-accountant was getting his old granny flowers, or his mom. The deep voice made Dean shiver. It was aural sex! 

“Hmmm. Anna likes softer colours. Pastel shades. She’s one of those girls who drew hearts, fluffy clouds and unicorns all over her binders in high school.” 

Crap. That sounded like a girl the man knew well. Oh well. Then Dean would just have to enjoy what time he had with the stud. “Hmmm,” he answered, already heading for the carnations. “How about some of these?” He smoothly picked some soft, peach coloured ones. “Add some of these lilac roses, aaaand… Oh! I know! These pink peonies.” He could imagine the dreamy sort of bouquet this would become. He absentmindedly grabbed some baby’s breath and tiny, white, pom-pom like chrysanthemums. “There, I think I got it.” He showed the assembled flowers to the guy and got rewarded with a brilliant, gummy smile. 

“Amazing! Anna will love it!” Yeah… that put a little damper on the good feeling, getting reminded that this beautiful man was taken.

Sobered, Dean started cutting and arranging the flowers into a ball shaped bouquet. 

“That looks so pretty,” the sex-god praised. From right frikken next to him. Dean jumped for the second time. 

“Geez! Personal space, man!” 

The man took a step back, still too close, and ducked his head. “My apologies.” He tilted his head at the flowers. “It looks almost faerietale-like,” he noted with awe. Proud, Dean twirled the bouquet around. 

“It’s too big and loosely bound to be a Biedermeier, but it gives the same kind of feel, doesn’t it?” 

The man chuckled. “If that means Victorian age and faeries, yes it does. Anna will absolutely _love_ it.” He drew his wallet. “What do I owe you?” 

Dean tapped the used flowers into the register, added the usual fee for binding, and looked up, only to get caught in those ocean blue eyes. “Ehm… that… that’ll be $ 34,95, sir.” 

The man swallowed. “Wow… oh well. Ones sister only turns 21 once, right?” 

Dean suddenly felt a lot lighter. Sister… Anna was his sister! “Too right. And this is a very nice way to congratulate her.” 

The man smiled and handed him a debit card. “Charge it to this, please. And… I would like to talk to you later. About singing…” 

Dean froze. His eyes dragged up from the unfairly long and slender fingers, to get caught in those blue eyes. “A… about singing?” His voice cracked. 

“Yes. You sing beautifully,” the man replied softly. “Our singer was an assbutt, and he walked on us this morning. We need a singer because our manager wants us to have a song ready in about a week.” Dean had to sit down. 

This man, this absolutely amazing, gorgeous guy, was a professional musician, and he thought Dean could sing? “Oh… okay. Ehm… maybe we should exchange names then?” The man chuckled at that. 

“That sounds like a plan. And maybe numbers too? I really have to go, but we will get together, and I will let you hear some of our demo stuff.” Dean just nodded. 

“Sounds awesome. Here.” He grabbed a business card from the counter and wrote his name and cellphone number on it. The man took it and read. Another smile tugged at his mouth, and he held out his hand. 

“Pleased to meet you, Dean Winchester. I’m Castiel Novak. I will text you this afternoon, I promise, but now I have to catch my bus, or be late to my little sister’s birthday.”

Dean took the soft hand in his, loving the feeling against his calluses. “I’ll be watching for it!” 

Castiel shook his hand once and picked up the flowers. He left, his open trenchcoat fanning behind him. Dean didn’t expect the guy to text, but hope made his heart light. He could meet this adorable man again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean. The stunning man’s name was Dean. It suited him. The phantom pressure of that calloused hand had warmed Castiel until he had to shake hands at home. 

“Cassie! Oh I missed you, big brother!” Anna hugged him tight around his waist. He hugged back, carefully avoiding crushing the flowers. 

“Here, my sweet sister. Flowers as sweet as you are,” he quipped. 

Anna flushed with delight. “Oh Cassie!!! They’re amazing! Like you caught a dream, and made it into a bouquet.” 

Castiel’s cheeks lit up. “Not me, Anna! The florist did all of that.” 

Anna shrugged. “But you had to tell them what I like, right?” 

It was Castiel’s turn to shrugg. “I just said pastels and that you liked to draw unicorns and fluffy clouds in your binders… He took it from there.” 

Anna’s eyes lit up. “He? A male made this for me? He sounds like a keeper!” 

If his cheeks burned any harder, he could light the candles on Anna’s cake! “Shush! Anna… you know mother and father don’t like me admitting my attraction to men.” 

Anna sighed. “Right. Come on in. Face the beasts.” 

He chuckled and shoved her. “Rude. You might be a legal adult now, but you still need to be polite, little fae.” 

Anna shoved back. “You’re one to talk,  _ angel. _ ” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. He never should have told her about the significance of the drawing on his guitar… and its companion. 

“Castiel,” came the cool, collected voice of their mother. “You came.” 

Castiel plastered on a smile. “Mother. Of course I came. We might not see eye to eye on everything, but we’re family. Plus, Anna has nothing to do with our differences. It’s her day, let’s keep it that way.” 

His mother nodded and offered him her cool cheek. He kissed it. “I agree, Castiel. We keep our difficulties outside today. Come, we’re about to cut the cake.”

oooOooo

Dean hadn’t expected Casta… Caster… Cas, he hadn’t expected Cas to text, but sure enough, 2.30, his phone buzzed. Cain was helping a very picky customer and if Dean was honest, when the owner was there, he had precious little to actually do. He opened his phone, read the text and smiled. Cas was a dork, a cute dork, but still a dork.

**Received from (555) 2855932:**

**Hello Dean.**

**This is Castiel Novak.**

**I hope you remember me. I sure remember you. Oh. Wait. Anna informs me that I’m being forward. My apologies.**

**Anyway, I was hoping you had time free about seven tonight. Mother pressured me into staying for dinner, so that is the earliest I can do. Hope to see you then.**

**Castiel**

Dean grinned at his phone. “Mr. Cain? Can I take a quick break?” 

The long haired, sophisticated owner looked up from where the picky customer was hemming and hawing over which flower would fit with the big, expensive roses they picked. “Of course, dear boy. And when you’re done, check the hives, will you? I think the middle one is about to swarm.” 

Dean nodded. “Of course, Mr. Cain.” He didn’t mind that working the apiary wasn’t what he was hired for. He liked doing it. Once outside, he quickly shot Cas a reply that he’d be outside the shop at 7, then saved the number to his phone. He checked the hives, noting that there was indeed a lot of activity at the entrance of the middle one.

At 6.45, he was sweeping up the day’s debris of petals and leaves, when there was a knock on the window. Mr. Cain opened the door. “I’m sorry, sir. We are closed for the day.” Dean shook his head. Some people… 

“No, you misunderstand, sir. I’m actually early. I agreed to meet Dean at seven, and I would have waited outside, but the weather turned on me.” 

That gravelly voice… Casta... Caste... Cas! It was Cas! Dean quickly made his way to the door. “He’s telling the truth, Mr. Cain. But why didn’t you stay in your car?” 

Cas’ mouth moved in an almost-there smile. “Hello, Dean. I… I don’t have a car. I used the bus to go to Anna’s birthday.” Dean blinked. Right, Cas had said he had a bus to catch. He glanced at Mr. Cain, who smiled. 

“He can come in, Dean. You’re almost done anyway.” 

As he finished his chores, Dean was hyper-aware of Cas, who was watching him with those intense blue eyes. “You seem to like your job,” Cas observed, seemingly casual. 

“Meh, it’s fine. Not something I would have thought I would end up doing, but…” Dean shrugged. “It pays bills.” Cas nodded, his face serious. Mr. Cain was humming in the background, pulling his beekeeper outfit on. “Mr. Cain is a good guy, He could run the shop and the apiary on his own, but he offered me a job. He said he could see I had to be here.” 

“But you wouldn’t be averse to leaving this behind?” Cas asked, fiddling with his phone. Dean thought for a moment. 

“If Mr. Cain doesn’t mind, and I can get a better job… sure.” 

Humming slightly, Cas handed Dean a couple of earbuds. “Listen, I can’t guarantee you that you’ll be our new singer, but I like you, and your voice is great, so… If you like the music, maybe you could meet Benny and Charlie?” Dean thought it highly unlikely that this holy tax-accountant and he could share a taste in music, but Bobby had raised him to be polite, even if his real dad hadn’t. So he agreed and held a bud to his ear. The soft nudge from Cas’ fist had him look up. “Best use both,” Cas urged with a soft smile. “It’s in stereo.” With a shrug Dean put both buds in his ears, waiting for Cas to start the music.

His jaw dropped. A melodic guitar riff drifted from one earbud to the other, followed perfectly by a drum roll and then completed by some dreamy keys. The world faded out, until the vocals came in. “No,” Dean adamantly stated after half a line. “Mhn-mhn. Nope.” 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Cas’ face fall a bit, before the guy schooled his features. “You don’t like the music?” It sounded cool, but Dean heard the hidden disappointment and anxiety in it. 

“Oh, dude… the music is amazing! But that guy needs to shut the hell up! Falsetto? Really?” 

A genuine smile broke through on Cas’ face and he quickly pressed a few things. The music stopped, then started again. “Here. The lyrics. Could you…?” He left the question out there, but Dean nodded. He dove into the music again and when he thought it fit, about a chord later than the original singer, he sang. Not too loud, not to forced. He let his feelings about the lyrics flow through his heart and out his mouth. Until the music abruptly broke off. He snapped his eyes up and guiltily looked at Cas. Had he butchered it that badly?


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel’s gut had been in knots when he pressed ‘play’. At first Dean seemed impressed, and then he looked like he was enjoying what he heard. Hope rose like bubbles in a glass of beer. Small, but persistent. Until Dean suddenly scowled and shook his head. Heart plummeting, Castiel quickly straightened his face into a deadpan. “You don’t like the music?” he wavered, trying for cool aloofness. Dean hurried to assure him that he liked the music. When he offered the same critics as Castiel himself, about Balthazar’s choice to use falsetto, Castiel couldn’t help but grin. This man and he thought alike! Taking a risk, he pulled up the instrumental version and the lyrics.  _ ‘If you’re going in, go for broke Novak.’ _

At first he thought Dean was shy, or missed his cue, but then the man opened his mouth, and Castiel was falling in love. Dean’s voice was gentle, warm, and full of the feelings he, Castiel, had put into those lyrics when he wrote them. His hand moved and pressed ‘pause’, because if he heard more, he would cry right there. Dean’s big, green eyes snapped up from the screen, the last word dying on his lips. He looked scared. “I’m sorry,” he started to say, but Castiel waved his hands to stop him. 

“Don’t,” he begged. “You… it was perfect. So much better. So much more like I had imagined the song would sound with my lyrics.” 

Dean tilted his head in question. “You wrote this? That’s awesome!” Suddenly his face darkened. “Then why did you let that smarmy ass butcher it?”

With a tiny shrug, Castiel took the buds back from Dean. “I don’t know, really,” he confessed softly. “I guess I got used to allowing Balthazar to get his way. He was very persistent.” 

That got him a scoff and a friendly pat on the shoulder. “In other words: Balthy was a whiny little bitch. Got it.” Dean threw him a smirk with twinkling eyes, and, damnit, Castiel’s stomach did a flip. 

In a desperate attempt to cover his sudden blush, Castiel rubbed his cheeks. “Gah! What a long day. But.” He looked up at Dean. “Would you mind if I took you to meet the rest of the band?” 

oooOooo

It felt surreal to drive Baby away from work in the wrong direction, the blue-eyed stud next to him. “Could you turn right here, Dean? I think I would like to pick up something,” Cas’ gravelly voice interrupted Dean’s thoughts. Dean slid Baby into the narrow side street and stopped where Cas told him to. While Cas was gone, he quickly texted Bobby and Sam that he would be back later than usual and that he’d text with an approximate time he’d be home. Sam groused that it meant Dean wouldn’t do his share of the cooking now, but Bobby assured him he’d get Sam fed, pizza, and the extra meat lovers would be stored safely in the oven, waiting for Dean. Satisfied his family would be ok, Dean leaned back and waited.

Cas opened the back door and dropped something big and black between the seats. Dean turned to him, about to ask what that was, when his mind caught up with his eyes. Cas had changed his outfit! Tight black jeans, heather-grey AC/DC T-shirt under a black zip-up hoodie and a broad, leather choker. Dean nearly swallowed his tongue. “Holy… Ehm.. you changed.” Mentally, Dean facepalmed.  _ ‘Smooth, Winchester. Very smooth.’  _ Cas didn’t seem to mind. He chuckled and let one of those long, slender fingers caress his choker, making Dean squirm as his jeans got tighter. Shit, that looked sexy as Hell. 

“Yes. I’m no fan of the business look, but for Anna’s birthday, I had to.” 

Dean stupidly nodded. “Eh… where to now?” Cas slid his sexy booty in the passenger seat and gave directions. Concentrating on the road, Dean hoped his boner would settle down before they got there. 

“I texted ahead, because we had basically called it quits for the day,” Cas said as Dean pulled up on the parking lot. “Ah! They’re here!” He pointed at a yellow Gremlin and a black and yellow Harley. Dean smiled. 

“We should call ourselves the wasps or something. All black and yellow vehicles.” 

Cas shook his head, his messed up hair catching the breeze. “Come on in. We’ll talk motorised vehicles later. First we’ll have you meet Benny and Charlie.” He opened a heavy door and called out. “We’re here!” 

A warm voice like red wine called back, “Ah, there you are brother. You didn’t go to Anna like that, did you? Your momma would give you a rahdoht, not kiddin’ you.” Cas chuckled, so those were actual words. Dean cleared his throat, making Cas jump guiltily. 

“Benny, meet Dean. I think he might be just what we need.” A burly guy with a poor-boys cap, scruff and friendly eyes stuck out a large hand. 

“Mighty nice t’ meet’cha, chief. Benny Lafitte.” Dean took the hand, calluses chafing. 

“Dean Winchester. So… you play the…” Benny smiled astonishingly white teeth bare. “I got no patience for fiddly things like keys or strings. I jus’ bang away on the drums.” He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. Then he cupped his mouth with one ham-sized hand and hollered. “Charlie! You done in that cahbin, or is you drawz stuck?” 

Dean’s chuckles dried up when a feisty little redhead came out of a door and shot Benny a glare. “Shut it, Lafitte. That was one time and… oh!” Her eyes had landed on Dean. “You’re the new guy Cassie wanted us to talk to!” 

“Wait, what?  _ You’re _ Charlie? But... but... I thought you were...” Dean faltered, very aware of his own dumbass assumption. 

Charlie narrowed her grey eyes. “A dude? Really? Such a non-binary name! Are you sure he fits in here, Cassie?” Cas sighed and stepped in front of the little firecracker. 

“Calm down, Charlie. I never said anything to counter that perfectly reasonable assumption. Now, shall we act like normal humans our age?” 

Charlie huffed and swiped her hair back. “Only because you’re the one asking.” Dean bit his lip. Were Charlie and Cas an item? It didn’t feel that way. The hearty guffaw that Benny let out, startled him. 

“Oh Chèrie! Don’t be a tease. Castiel knows he has the wrong equipment for you.” With a withering glare, Charlie stomped off to the keyboard. 

“And now so does Dean, thanks to you. Spoilsport,” she groused, sticking her tongue out at him. 

Benny shrugged carelessly. “Mais, I’m just tryin’ to prevent another de’pouille like you made with Balthazar.” 

Dean could imagine how that might have gone, and he chuckled. “Oh dear… did you hurt his poor ego?” 

Charlie gave him an approving, buck toothed smile. “Sure did! I kept flirting with Castiel, since he is a dork and doesn’t really get it. And Balthy just kept trying to convince me that he was a better choice than Cassie. I milked that for three months, until Dot, my then girl, came by and set him straight, so to speak.” 

Dean shook his head, grinning. “You’re something else, kiddo.” He looked at each of them. “You all are. I think we could become very good friends, even if my singing scares the crap out of you.” 

Benny flashed his pearly whites again and sat behind his kit. “Let’s find out, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cajun to English translations:
> 
> rahdoht - boring, never-ending conversation or lecture   
> cahbin - bathroom  
> drawz - underwear  
> de’pouille - mess


	5. Chapter 5

Dean tapped a soft tattoo on Baby’s steering wheel, waiting for Cas to come out of the door. They were due in the practice room in twenty minutes and as usual, Cas was cutting it close. The door squeaked as it opened and Cas came running towards him, guitar case bouncing on his back. “Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted, as he slid the case behind the seats. 

“Hiya Cas. You’re fashionably late, as always. Hop in. We need to go.” 

Cas slid his leather clad butt in the passenger seat and closed his door. “My apologies. I was just waiting for Anna to leave. And then I nearly forgot my guitar.” 

Easing Baby into traffic, Dean shook his head. “Always something that keeps you, isn’t it?” He glanced at Cas, who looked sexily mussed as ever, and sighed. His initial crush hadn’t gone anywhere, and now Dean had to deal with the sudden heart palpitations and blushing on a daily basis. But he loved it. He loved being in the band, and he could get over this stupid crush. 

“Benny called,” Cas announced abruptly, running his finger absentmindedly along his choker and subsequently distracting Dean. “The new skin for his bass drum is in. He’s bringing it along.” 

Dean focused on the road. “Awesome. I don’t know who designed the new logo, but it’s amazing!” Talking shop was safe, and they shot the crap until they were at the practice room. Dean smiled as he saw Gep and Charlie’s Gremlin standing next to each other. He parked Baby on Gep’s other side and nodded in satisfaction. 

“Oh no.” Cas’ gravelly voice sounded resigned. Dean turned around to see what had Cas that bummed all of a sudden. A shiny black limo pulled up. 

“Oh crap,” Dean breathed. 

“My sentiments exactly,” Cas agreed. They got out and waited for the limousine to stop and its passenger to get out. 

“Hello, boys.” Dean rolled his eyes, but Cas’ face remained deadpan. 

“Crowley,” he answered, his gravelly voice void of any and all emotions. 

“Ready to wow me again?” the smarmy guy asked with a semi-flirty smile at Dean. 

Cas sighed and steered Dean away. “We shall just practice and if you decide to get wowed, that is on you. Are you coming, Dean?” 

With a chuckle at Crowley’s frown, Dean followed his best friend. “On your six as always, Cas.”

Once inside, Benny and Charlie smiled at them, but their faces fell as they noticed Crowley behind them. “Ah… th’ faut carot is back. Mais, what do?” Benny flicked a drum. “Mh. Needs tightening.” 

Crowley frowned at him then quickly straightened his face. “I see you didn’t choke on your okra, Lafitte. Keep it that way. It’s a hassle to get new members.” He glared at Dean. Unbothered, Dean shrugged, but Cas was up in arms. 

“We were  _ very _ lucky to find Dean as soon as we did. You have no complaints from any of us, and the people love him.” Dean smiled and touched Cas’ arm. 

“Don’t bother, Cas. He’s so full of himself, he doesn’t hear others. I’m still grateful you think I’m good enough to be your vocalist.”

Cas smiled back and Dean got a little lost in his blue eyes. A loud clearing of a throat, had him look up. Crowley threw him an insincere smile. “Can I talk to you for a moment, please, Squirrel?” Dean hated the nicknames Crowley came up with for them, but the guy was still their manager. 

“Fine, but make it snappy. We still need to practice.” Crowley guided him to the hallway and closed the door behind him. Dean crossed his arms, waiting for Crowley to speak. 

The man shook his head and clacked his tongue. “Dean, Dean, Dean. Just think of all the disappointed girls out there if you were dating Feathers...” 

Dean’s heart stuttered, and he knew he was blushing. “What?” 

A lewd and calculated look came over Crowley’s face. “Just saying. You can look, but not too obvious and touching is a big no-no.” 

Anger started to replace the embarrassment, and Dean clenched his fists. “It’s none of your goddamn business whom I decide to date, even if it was Cas. Which it isn’t.” 

Crowley chuckled low. “Oh, Squirrel. I don’t care if you do want to fuck guys. Hell, even I could be tempted by you, but don’t show it. You’ll be damaging the band’s image.” Dean swallowed hard. He didn’t want that. This band was Cas’ baby. He’d be heartbroken if the success they were starting to have, was wiped away by Dean being all gay in their faces. 

“Don’t you worry about that. We’re good.” 

Satisfied, Crowley nodded. “Good. Just keep my words in mind.” Dean didn’t even grace that with an answer and walked back to the band.

oooOooo

Cas hadn’t liked Crowley from the get-go, but ever since Dean joined, the slimeball was at the practice sessions more often, obviously flirting with Dean, who looked distinctly uneasy under the attention. More often than not, those sessions would end earlier than the ones without Fergus watching from behind the scenes. When Dean came back, he was suspiciously red in the face and slamming the door. 

“Are you ok, Dean?” Cas tentatively asked. 

Dean sighed and grabbed the mike-stand. “Peachy. Can we just do this? I’m sick of the limey bastard already.” 

Benny shot him a worried look, but Dean gave a quick smile and adjusted the stand. “Wanna start off with ‘Why do you shake me up?’ Although… maybe ‘Soul flower’ is a less taxing start.” Cas didn’t mind either way, so he deferred to his band members.

After practice, Cas packed his guitar away and watched Crowley leave. “I’m glad the dick is gone,” Dean sighed. 

Unable to disagree, Cas chuckled low. “Agreed. He never fails to make us quit early. His presence is… trying.” 

He smiled when Benny laughed loudly in his warm voice. “Ah weh. Every time the bigarno comes to visit, j’ai gros couer after. I’m gonna start Gep and buzz off.” 

Cas patted him on the broad shoulders. “Thanks for your patience today, then,” he quipped and it got him another smile. Charlie just hoisted her keyboard off to the Gremlin and waved goodbye, her grey eyes dull. Dean took his leather jacket from the chair he’d thrown it on and gave Cas one of his sexy, distracting and mischievous smirks. 

“Coming?” Cas nodded and hurried along after him. 

Once they were in Baby, Dean dropped his head on the steering wheel. “Ugh. That guy…” Unsure how to react, Cas patted him on the knee, loving the solid muscle under his hand. 

“I know, but he is a good manager.” Dean grunted, non-committing, and started the car. The drive home was quiet, since they both were tired and lost in their own thoughts. Dean pulled up to where Cas lived and broke the silence. 

“I like being in the band with you and the others, Cas. I wouldn’t put that at risk. For anything.” He looked sincere and yet unsure of himself. Cas felt his heart clench. 

“What brought this on?” he asked, fighting the urge to cup that precious face in his hands. 

Cheeks ruddy, Dean ducked his head. “Nothin’,” he mumbled to the seat. 

Knowing Dean for months now, Cas didn’t buy that for one second. “Dean…” he admonished softly. “Tell me.” 

Suddenly all Dean’s bravado was gone and he slumped. “I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t want this to happen, but… I- I like you. Like,  _ like  _ like you.” He scoffed, a derisive and depreciating sound. “I’m not even sure you’re into guys, but I still fell for you.” 

Cas had trouble breathing. Dean, super-hot, sweet and totally-out-of-his-league Dean, had feelings for him? He swallowed a big lump back. “You… you what?” 

Dean bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. “I know. But don’t worry. I’m sure this’ll pass. I’m gonna ignore it, and you won’t have to worry that..” 

Cas shut Dean up by finally giving in to the urge that had plagued him since the day they met: he kissed Dean solidly on those plush lips. 

“Hmh?” Dean huffed, then he fell silent and relaxed under Cas. Cas drank in the feeling of Dean’s soft lips under him, of Dean melting into his arms, fitting perfectly. 

“Hmnnn. Don’t ignore me, Dean. That’s impolite.” Dean blinked his incredibly green eyes and licked his lips, tasting. “Because I wanted to kiss you the moment you turned around in the shop. So don’t you dare ignore it. Don’t you dare ignore  _ us. _ ” 

A brilliant, if surprised, smile broke through on Dean’s face. “You… you mean that?” 

Cas kissed him again, then answered, “But I do want to take this slow. Find out if we really work together. Because I feel that splitting the band is the last thing either of us wants.” 

With a breathless nod, Dean initiated the next kiss. “Slow. Got it,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cajun to English translations: 
> 
> faut carot - big, black grasshopper  
> weh - Yes  
> bigarno - snail  
> j’ai gros couer - I feel like crying


	6. Chapter 6

Cas couldn’t believe it. ‘Soul flower’ was actually in the billboard top 50. Their band, Bitten Love, was becoming famous beyond the local bars and clubs. They had fans nationwide now. And if Charlie was to be believed, and she usually should be, they even had a few fans in Europe and Asia. 

“Cassie, dude, they so ship you and Dean!” she had said more than once, and every time Cas vowed that he would find out what that meant. Only to forget it a bit later. Until one day, Dean, cheeks almost luminous red, called him over to her laptop after practice. There was a tab open on a site with a burgundy header. 

“Archive of Our Own? What is that?” 

“A site where people write… um… stories about their favourite shows, bands, Marvel and DC characters etc,” Dean answered. “There are… stories about us too.” 

Amazed, Cas pulled the laptop closer. “Really? Bitten Love has fans who write about us?” 

Dean got even redder. “Not really about the band… more like: us. You, me. Together. Some of this is pretty um…. explicit.” Cas gulped. Had their secret been discovered? Dean and him had decided to keep their relationship secret, even for Benny and Charlie. Hell, even for their family! Cas’ parents of course didn’t know, but Anna and his older brother Gabriel wouldn’t be bothered. And as far as Cas understood, neither did Dean’s brother Sam and Uncle Bobby. But still they hadn’t told anybody. 

“How… how do they know?” he whispered to Dean. 

Dean shrugged. “They don’t really  _ know _ , you know, but they just make-believe we’re a couple. Here, this one by MoonQueen01 is one of the softer stories. It’s almost cute.” 

Cas read the short story, called a ‘cute one-shot’ by a few commenting readers. The story was pretty generic, but it hit close to home more than a few times. “How… how would they know these things? Dean… they describe our practice room pretty well.” 

Dean read along over his shoulder, and Cas kissed him quickly on the cheek. “Hm. Remember those pictures that got leaked to J-14 and It Girl? I still don’t know how those rat-photographers took those. And the ones in the parking lot.” 

Cas read on, a blush forming a bit later on. “Do we really stare at each other that much?” he wondered. 

“I guess so,” Dean replied with a shrug. “It gets mentioned a lot. Especially by this MoonQueen01 person.” He snorted inelegantly. “They often call it eye-sexing, or even eye-fucking, but MoonQueen01 made you call it ‘ocular intercourse.’” 

Cas bit back a burst of laughter. “Eerily correct. I could have done that. How do these people get their information?” 

oooOooo

Dean read the, admittedly accurate, description of how Cas ruffled his hair when nervous, and shrugged. “Beats me. It’s not like we give them all a peek at our lives beyond the band, or even backstage, like K-pop bands sometimes do.” When the door opened, he reluctantly stepped away from Cas’ warmth and sweet smell. 

“Hey you two! What are you doing with my laptop?” Oh crap. Charlie did  _ not  _ like it when you touched her stuff. She was worse than Sam in that respect. A trait Cas still didn’t really understand. 

“Dean found this site, where people, fans, write stories about us,” Cas blithely answered. Was it the cold air outside, or was their redheaded keyboard player blushing?

“Really? Heh. Isn’t that something?” She turned her eyes from Dean’s face. 

Suspicious, Dean narrowed his eyes at her. “Yeah. They seem to focus on Cas and me mainly. As in  _ Cas-and-me _ , an item, a couple. They even have a name for that.” 

That piqued Cas’ interest. “Really? What kind of name?” 

Before Dean could answer, the door opened and Sam’s large frame squeezed through. “Hey fellas! Dean told me I could come over, because we’re gonna have dinner with Ellen and Bobby.” Then the sensitive moose noticed the tension. “What’s going on?” 

Dean turned the laptop around so he could see. “People are writing stories about us, Sammy. Like make-believe that Cas and I are secretly lovers.” He could feel his cheeks burning hot at the falsehood. “Isn’t that illegal?”

Sam actually chuckled at that. “Hm. I’m not sure. I’ve heard of this thing before. It’s called fan-fiction, and it’s actually quite flattering, if you think about it. These fans are so invested in you, and the band, that they imagine stuff that happens with you. Only problem is whether they are allowed to publish stories about you. The fans argue that it isn’t real-life and all fantasy, so they can. It’s a very grey area. On a different note, do you and Cas have a ship-name?” 

Of course. That would be something the long haired softy would know about. Dean rammed his hands in his pockets and pouted. “Yeah. ‘Destiel’. Isn’t that just...ugh.” 

Sam frowned and tilted his head in thought. “Shouldn’t that be… Deastiel? Deanstiel?” Dean threw him a glare, which was easily ignored. “Casdean?” 

That did it. Dean pointed a righteously angry finger at his chuckling brother and snapped, “Shut your face! Get in the car!” Sam pouted and gave the others a sad wave goodbye. Cas shook his head. 

“Don’t be angry with Sam, Dean. It isn’t his fault. At all.”

Already regretting his harsh words, Dean nodded. “You’re right, bud. I’ll apologise in a moment. You coming?” 

Cas handed Charlie her laptop and stood. “Of course, Dean. You are my ride.” 

They made their way outside, but just before actually leaving the building, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him deeply. “There. Can’t do that as I drop you off. Not with Sammy in the car.” 

Cas smiled and licked his pink lips. “Hm. You’re right. I will miss you though.” 

His heart beating loudly, Dean kissed him again. “Me too, Cas. Me too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean nearly forgot about ‘Destiel’ until one sunny Sunday in May. They had all decided that with the wonderful weather, practice should end early so they could enjoy the sunshine. 

“Hey, Cas?” 

Cas turned around in the empty hallway. 

“Wanna go grab lunch? Just you and me?” 

A smile brighter than the actual sunshine outside broke through on Cas’ face. “I would love that.” 

Happy as a clam, Dean pushed open the door and let Cas pass. “Awesome. I know just the place, a little drive out, but no one we know will see us.” 

He drove them a few towns over and parked Baby in a parking lot not far from the lunchroom he wanted to visit. “Best lunchroom for miles, Honeybee,” he boasted with a loving glance at Cas’ perpetual bedhead. Cas smiled and ducked his head. 

“I like when you call me that,” he admitted with a blush that made him even more adorable than he usually was. “Makes me feel loved.” 

Dean kissed his cheek. “You know I do.” 

Cas’ eyes dulled a bit. “I know. But it’s nice to actually hear it too.” 

As they entered the busier street where the lunchroom was situated, Dean created more space between them, hating every centimetre. Cas sighed and his mouth thinned a bit. They both didn’t like it. Feeling guilty for ruining the mood, Dean pulled out a chair for Cas. “You should try the goats cheese side salad,” he offered as apology. “They use honey from Cain’s apiary.” 

That got a tiny smile back on Cas’ face. “Thank you, I will. Cain has the tastiest honey, so I know it will be good.”

Dean ordered the T-bone with a side of fries, and green beans rolled in bacon. Cas had the chicken parmesan and the sidesalead, as promised. In this little town nobody knew who they were and their lunch was a quiet and intimate affair, and Dean loved every second of it. They were about done when Dean noticed a little piece of walnut that the honey had stuck to Cas’ chin. He chuckled softly and leaned over the tiny table. “You have a little something there, Cas.” 

Deep blue eyes flashed up to meet his, making the moment infinitely more intimate and couple-y. 

Dean swallowed his arousal down “Here, just let me…” He swiped his thumb over Cas’ chin to catch the wayward piece of nut, but his eyes stayed glued to Cas’ while he did. Absentmindedly, Dean brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it clean. Cas’ eyes grew darker and his pupils dilated. Dean knew his did the same as he tasted the sweet honey, the slightly bitter nut, and the undefinable taste of Cas underneath it. “Tastes delicious,” he mumbled, ready to kiss Cas right there and then. 

Cas, however, had stiffened. “Charlie,” he whispered, making Dean’s heart plummet. Surreptitiously, they both glanced at where Cas’eyes indicated he thought he saw their red haired friend, but the bubbly little firecracker was nowhere to be seen. 

“You sure, babe?” Dean mumbled as he sat back in his chair. 

Cas turned red. “No. I just thought I saw her. I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “Don’t be, Honeybee. We should know better. We can only get this close when we’re alone, indoors. I’ll get the check.”

oooOooo

They drove back to their own town, and Dean had just settled on Cas’ couch with a beer, when Cas’ phone rang. “Gabriel, to what do I owe this sudden call?” 

His brother, usually one for chit-chat and banter, didn’t bother with either this time. “Cassie, what the hell? Since when do you have a boyfriend? And why didn’t you tell me?” 

Cas’ stomach got filled with lead. “Gabriel, what are you talking about?” 

Dean sat up at his tone, mouthing a worried ‘Everything ok?’ at Cas. Cas waved his hand and turned his attention back to his brother. “What am I talking about? Didn’t you see the picture on E!online? “Bitten Love guitarist seen with mysterious sandy haired guy.” Who is the, admittedly well built, studmuffin that is being so lovey-dovey with my baby bro?” 

Ice flooded Cas’ veins. “I… I don’t know what you’re saying. What picture on E!online?” He desperately waved at Dean to get on that damned site. Dean blanched and quickly opened his phone to look. He blanched even more and wordlessly showed it to Cas. Cas swallowed hard. “You know what, Gabey, I’m going to see for myself. Call you back in a bit.” He ended the call and all but grabbed the phone from Dean. The picture was a bit unfocussed and taken from a distance, but he could clearly see how Dean was leaning over towards him and had his thumb on Cas’ chin. The picture clearly showed Cas’ face, his eyes blue dots in over rosy cheeks. Dean wasn’t recognisable because the angle only showed his back, but anyone who really knew Dean might be able to make out it was him.

Dean’s eyes were big and green in his chalk-white face. “This just happened an hour ago. Cas, who  _ are _ these people?” 

Cas helplessly shrugged. “I don’t know, but it scares me a little.” 

Dean nodded as he took his phone back. He quickly searched the site for more pictures, but nothing. No further pictures of  _ them.  _ Just a few of the band, and the practice room, which they both knew to be out there. Cas relaxed marginally. 

“I’m going to call back Gabriel and stop this from growing bigger.” 

Dean pulled him in for a kiss and sighed. “Go. I’ll wait for you.”

Gabriel answered on the first ring. “So… no lying. Who is that?” 

Cas blinked at his tone. “Calm down, Gabriel. It’s just Dean.” 

A deeply drawn in breath on the other side. “Dean. As in your vocalist, Dean? Isn’t that risky, having a relation within the band?” 

Cas gulped and prayed his voice stayed level. “You’re reading this wrong, Gabriel. Dean just wiped some food off my chin. I kept missing it.” 

Gabriel hummed in disbelief. “It looks pretty damn cozy to me, Cassie. Are you sure this Dean isn’t hitting on you?” Cas let his eyes wander to where Dean was drinking his beer straight from the bottle, his plush lips around the opening, his strong fingers around the neck. He looked pornographically good. 

“Hmn. No. We… We’re good. Don’t worry about it.” 

Gabriel clacked his tongue, but didn’t go on. “Right. Ok then. You still coming over for Mother’s birthday? She’s turning 65, remember?” 

Cas hung his head. “Oh fuck. Right. Four, was it?” Gabriel confirmed the time and told Cas to bring more flowers. Anna’s bouquet had been such a hit, that their mother now sort of expected Cas to bring her flowers too. 

Cas ended the call and sank on the sofa, next to Dean. “Mother is celebrating her birthday,” he gravely intoned. He so didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay here and make out with Dean. Dean sighed and drained his beer. 

“I thought I heard you say four. We still have time, Honeybee.” Cas dropped his head on Dean’s shoulder. seeking warmth and comfort.

“Not as much as you might think, sweetheart. Mom kind of expects me to bring her flowers too. Like Anna’s?” He looked up at his secret boyfriend with hopeful and begging eyes. Dean chuckled. 

“We can arrange that. But for now, I want to kiss you until you stop frowning.” He pulled Cas close and kissed him deeply, making the world disappear and the universe exist solely of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean dropped his chin to his chest and sighed. He’d dropped Cas off at the bus stop where he would usually get off the bus. His beautiful boyfriend had twirled the bouquet of orange lilies and deep red roses around in his hand. They’d spend half an hour at Cain’s, mostly just talking to the kindly man that used to be Dean’s boss. Cain had happily allowed Dean to pick and arrange the flowers for Cas’ mom. Cas had told him that the house was sombre and minimalistic, and it was a perfect representation of his mom. It had broken Dean’s heart a bit. He remembered the dreamy, faery like flowers he had arranged for Anna, and he couldn’t rhyme that, and Cas, with the stiff and almost formal bouquet he had made this time. Oh well. Cas said she would love it, so he’d done his usual magic. He was about to pull away when his phone rang. Sam. He turned off his engine and picked up. 

“Sammy! Everything okay?” 

Sam was unusually business-like when he answered. “Not really, Dean. When did you and Cas have lunch at Donna’s?” 

Oh crap. “You saw the picture,” Dean concluded, but Sam gasped. 

“Picture?! There’s a  _ picture? _ I gotta see that!”

Confused, Dean called him back to the conversation. “Whoa, whoa whoa! First tell me what you were talking about.”

“Ehm…” his brother stalled. “Well, you see… After you found out about Destiel, I sorta… kinda… subscribed to MoonQueen01 on AO3..” 

Dean was glad he was already sitting, and in the relative solitude of Baby, because his heart skipped several beats and he yelled a loud “you did  _ what?! _ ” at his brother. 

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I thought it might be prudent to try and find the leak in the band’s surroundings. And since MoonQueen01 had the most accurate descriptions of not only the practice room, but also the way you guys act and how a gig is set up, I thought she was the closest thing to finding the real culprit.” 

Calming himself, Dean had to admit Sam had a solid point. “Okay, okay. Smart thinking, Sammy. I’ll give you that. But how did you know about Donna’s?” 

Sam let go of a breath he’d obviously been holding and it sounded loud in Dean’s ear. “Well, the Queen posted another one-shot today. It’s called ‘Lunch Date After Band Practice.’ And it’s very, very sweet, and cute. One PieDarling commented: ‘Oh my word, Queen! I love it! It’s an adorable ball of fluff, and I wish these two would get their heads out of their butts IRL.” Another reader, Min Jae-chan, is more the actual fangirling type and says: ‘Keyboard smash! I can’t even! These two will kill me one day and I will go happily. They are such cute beans, and I want to meet them! Thank you for giving me the feeling that I have just done that. I love you.’ It was posted 30 minutes ago, and already has close to one hundred hits and 35 comments. The only thing is, apart from accurately describing you, and Cas, they also describe Donna’s outside seats to the very detail. Dean… I think you might have a stalker.” 

Dean was frozen. There was no other way to say it. Unable to move, he was forced to listen to his brother utter all the nonsense two fans uttered about a story that should never have seen the light of day. When Sam finally shut up, Dean managed to move his mouth. After licking his dry lips, he swallowed. “I think you might be right. We only had that lunch today. And it  _ was _ after practice. Sam, should we get bodyguards?” 

Sam hummed. “I gotta see the picture first. Some people are just very good at describing things they see in a picture. Where is that picture?” Dean took a few calming breaths and told him. “Right… I got it. Oh… Yeah, that could very well be how they knew about the seating. Hm. I’ll send you the link to the story, and you can tell me if we need to worry. Okay?” Dean agreed, told Sam he’d read it once he was home, since he was in the car and didn’t want to stay there to read about Destiel of all things. Sam chuckled and ended the call. Rubbing his eyes, Dean started Baby again, but his phone binged with a message.

**Received from: King of Hell**

**Squirrel,**

**office, now.**

Dean groaned. That did not sound very good. He put Baby in gear and turned her away from where his home was waiting.

“Hi Dean!” Becky greeted him in her usual, chipper manner. “I was told you should go in right away. He seemed upset about something.” Dean just nodded and walked past her. Once in the opulent office of their manager, Dean allowed himself to get worried. 

“Crowley,” he greeted stiffly. He never really liked their manager. “You summoned me?” 

Crowley turned his chair around and faced Dean with a displeased frown. “Squirrel. Yes I did. Have a seat.” The pompous, smarmy guy opened his laptop and tapped a few times, opening a site Dean had just seen when he was drinking beer at Cas’ place. “I take it you have seen this?’ Crowley sneered. He turned the device so Dean could see. Dean sighed. 

“Yeah.” 

“Squirrel, I warned you. This kind of behaviour can seriously damage the band. Stop lusting after Feathers! It’s unhealthy.” Crowley curled his upper lip in a disgusted way as he eyed the picture again. “Unsanitary even...” Dean deadpanned and levelled a stare at Crowley. 

“It was just lunch, and Cas couldn’t find the spot of food on his chin. That’s all. It’s not my fault those paparazzi are everywhere. And looking from this angle, it does look way more interesting than it was. We paid shortly after and left. Cas had a birthday to go to, and I wanted to watch my series.” He wisely didn’t mention the fan-fiction or ‘Destiel’. If the cockroach found that out, he might just lock them all up and hold supervised practice sessions.

The douchebag had already started to ask money for autographs, limited their time with the fans at concerts and forbidden them to take selfies with fans. It was like he lived off the power he wielded over the band. Crowley smirked. “Good. I just wanted to make sure we were still on the same page.” He closed the laptop and sat back. Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Crowley, as much as I love the band, we..” He gestured between them. “...aren’t even in the same library. But for the band, and the fans, I put up with you. Can I go now?” 

Crowley raised his eyebrows but didn’t bite. “Oh, Dean, talk rude to me more! I like it. Makes me all tingly in me nethers.” 

Dean shuddered. “One: gross! And B: not on your life!” He quickly stood and left the smarmy dick to his own devices.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure I can’t stay tonight?” Dean asked one Saturday, putting the puppy eyes Sam had taught him in full swing, but Cas shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I have to go out myself.” 

Dean did _not_ pout. Absolutely not… okay he did. But he had wanted to stay the night for ages, and the date they had today had been perfect. They’d stayed in and marathoned all the Indiana Jones movies, with popcorn and making out. They’d done that before, and Dean would inevitably go home late. But since about a month, Cas would get Dean out the door early on Saturday evening. Was Cas done with them? But they had kissed and snuggled all afternoon, so it didn’t seem likely. Cas excused himself to heed nature’s call, and Dean waited, brooding, until he came back. Cas’ phone rang and Dean took it. Gabriel. He called Cas, but he either didn’t hear Dean, or he ignored him. With a frown, Dean picked up the call. “Castiel’s phone, Dean speaking.”

“Hey, Dean-bean. Why are _you_ picking up my baby-bro’s phone?” The innuendo was so thick Dean could almost taste it. He scowled at the phone. 

“Cas is on the John and I thought you _might_ have an important reason to call.” He couldn’t help the sarcasm. Gabriel just pushed those buttons with him. 

“Oh. Well, I was wondering if he would want to catch a movie with me.” 

So Cas wasn’t going to hang with his brother. Dean licked his lips. “He said he was going somewhere tonight. I don’t know where.” 

“Again?!” Surprise and exasperation coloured Gabriel’s voice. “He hasn’t been home on Saturday night in over a month!” Damn. If he agreed, Gabriel would know how close Cas and him had gotten. 

“Yeah? Wow. Is that unusual for him?” Cringing at the fakeness of his remark, Dean waited with bated breath for Gabe to call him out, but Gabe just hummed. 

“Yeah. He’s usually a real homebody on the weekends.’ Damnit. That meant Cas was up to something neither Dean as his boyfriend, nor Gabriel as his brother, was privy to. “Say, Dean-o. Did you hear anything about an interview with Revolver?” 

Well, that was a sudden change in subject. “Wha? Eh, no. Why?”

Gabriel clacked his tongue in irritation. “Damn it. I urged Samandriel to try and get you guys in the next issue. He said he’d call your manager.” 

With a scoff, Dean sank back into the sofa. “There’s your problem, Gabe. Crowley only wants us to do interviews with trashy teen mags like It-Girl. Have Salmon… Sammin….. fuck, I’m bad with names. Have your guy call me, or Cas. We’ll get the band in on it.” The flush of the toilet and the sound of the door alerted Dean that Cas was done. “I’m giving you to Cas. Hash it out about the movies. I’m gonna go anyway. Cas…” He offered his boyfriend the phone, “Gabe. I’m gonna hit the road.” 

He was grouchy that Cas was being fucking secretive, and he needed space. Cas threw him a pleading, blue-eyed look and mimicked kissing Dean goodnight. Crap. Dean was grumpy, but he couldn’t leave without that! He felt like a dick already. With a sigh, he pulled Cas in and kissed him deeply. Vaguely, he registered Gabe’s voice. “Cassie? Are you there? You’d better not ignore me, Bucko!” Cas smiled in a relieved way and blew Dean one last kiss. ‘Love you,’ he mouthed, making a cheesy anime finger heart. The absolute adorable dork. ‘Love you too,’ Dean mouthed back and smiled. Secret or no, he was so deeply in love that he would forgive a lot.

oooOooo

Cas wasn’t angry with Dean. Of course he wasn’t. But Gabriel did chew him out about being secretive about his Saturday nights, and that was on Dean. If Dean hadn’t told Gabriel… but then again, Cas was the one being secretive. He shrugged to himself. Best not let his mood be ruined by what happened over two weeks ago. He leaned back and enjoyed the view. Which consisted of Dean’s back, as he softly sang ‘Soul flower’ while they were waiting to be called into the photo studio and make pictures to accompany the interview with Revolver Magazine. Since Dean was conveniently standing in front of a butt-ugly painting in all green, Cas could pretend he was watching that, whilst remembering those firm bow legs bracketing his hips as Dean straddled him during their making out last night. 

“Castiel, hi.” A lanky guy with big ears and a bit of a goofy expression held out his hand. “Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth. I’m your photographer today! Come on in, guys and gal.” Cas shook the hand and promptly got pulled into a big hug. Dean was next, then Benny and Charlie. “I’m sorry. I’m just a hugging kinda guy. So… I read the interview, and what the boss lady wants to add as visuals. First off: group picture for the cover! Then individuals.” 

Garth was like a big, playful puppy, but once he was setting the picture up, he became all seriousness and professionalism. He had the group pose like they’re about to start playing, then showing off their instruments. Then Benny got to straddle his bass drum, the logo of a heart, bitten by vampire teeth, popping out from the white background. Dean had to wrap both his arms around his microphone stand like it’s his lover. “More smoulder, Dean! Your eyes are amazing and your fans love them. Give them wet dreams about your eyes!” Cas had to swallow down a bit of jealousy at that. But this was for Revolver. They would post a serious article about them. The questions that morning were all very professional. Even deep. Cas had been allowed to explain why his guitar was adorned with a big wing, which he never was before. Charlie got posed with her keyboard like it was a computer set-up, and the redhead loved it! “Okidoki!” Garth cheerfully clapped his hands. “Castiel! Last, best, huh? If you could take off your shirt.”

oooOooo

Wait, _what?_ Dean clutched his arms around his waist and grit his teeth. “Excuse me?” Cas asked, sounding just as baffled as Dean felt. “Why?” 

Garth chuckled and handed him his guitar, the blue paint catching the studio light. “Because of that amazing bit about the wings, man! Abaddon loved that story of how your music makes you feel free and completes you, and that’s why you painted a wing on your guitar, and its counterpart on your skin. So she wants both wings in the picture!” Dean had to sit down, because, Holy Mother Of Mercy, Cas was actually stripping! The zip-up got dropped and the tight fitting band-shirt pulled over his already mussed hair. “Can I keep my collar on?” Cas asked innocently. Dean crossed his legs. 

“Sure thing, pal. That’s as much you as those blue eyes and the sexhair.”

Garth pulled and positioned Cas until he was sitting with his back half turned to the camera, his legs folded in front and his arm, with a goddamn inked in wing stretching from elbow to over his shoulder and onto his back, resting on one knee. His guitar, with the other wing clearly visible behind Cas’ legs, rested against arm and knee. Cas looked at the camera over his inked shoulder. A semi-smile in place. Garth gave Cas a thumbs up and disappeared behind his piece. “Hold that pose…” The shutter clicked, the lights flashed and Garth gave a satisfied hum. “Perfect! You look like you want every fan to know just how special they are, just like you stated!” Dean bit the inside of his cheeks. Cas looked like goddamn sex on legs, and Dean had a semi from just seeing that ink. 

“Great. Are we done then?” he said, a little grumpier than he intended, but who could blame him? 

Garth beamed at him and hugged him tight again. “All set, buddy. Just you wait until this issue is out! It’ll go like hot cakes!” Dean just grumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

“As much as I hate to admit it, you lot made the right call with allowing the interview with Revolver.” Crowley leafed through the magazine and smirked at Cas’ picture. Dean clenched his jaw to stay quiet. “You guys are one hot topic right now. Miss Masters wanted to let you know that she is very pleased with the results.” Crowley put the magazine down and glared at each of them in turn. “But I don’t like that you went to the record company over my head. Going to Meg behind my back was a low blow and I don’t appreciate it.” 

Dean scoffed, unimpressed. “Like you wanted us to do that interview. Your idea of media coverage is being plastered all over teen girl magazines. Who will take us seriously if we don’t get covered by real music mags?” 

“Squirrel, I am a patient man, and I’m not afraid to admit I was wrong. Just don’t do this again. Ever. Or you’re short one manager.” Dean could hear Benny take a calming breath, Charlie fidgeting with her Hermione bobblehead as Cas sat back and crossed his arms. It seemed Fergus Crowley was treading thin ice. Crowley himself was blissfully unaware. “Next week we got a fan meeting in Kansas. You’ll do pictures and autographs. Remember: neither happens without Tiny there.” He gestured to where the big bodyguard stood. Tiny nodded at them and winked. He was a big lovable lug, but fully in Crowley’s service. Dean hated that the burly man kept them separated from their fans, unless said fans paid through their noses for the privilege to be around them for a few moments. 

“I also raised the prices a bit,” Crowley interrupted Dean’s bitter thoughts. Cas scowled at him and Benny pouted, his eyes narrowed. Charlie didn’t move or speak. “Autographs are now $40 and a picture $60. Remember: we’re not philanthropists. We don’t do charity.” 

Throwing up his hands in disgust, Dean turned away. His eyes met Cas’ and he saw a certain satisfied determination in them. 

“Are we done for today, Fergus? I have an appointment tonight,” Cas calmly asked, voice emotionless as a potted plant. Crowley gave him a suspicious glare, but waved them off. 

“Go ahead, but be ready next Friday.” The group collectively stood and left without a word.

“Mais,” Benny rumbled low. “I’m  _ this _ close to going home to Louisiana and finding Rowena for a gree-gree on the slimeball.” 

Cas put a soft hand on his big arm and patted. “You do that. I’m rebelling in my own way. Dean, could you drop me off at home? I’m running late as is.” 

Dean sighed. Right. They had a free Saturday night, so Cas would be busy. “Sure Cas. Climb aboard.” With a happy wave to the others, Cas slid into his spot. Dean gave the others a smile and a half-hearted wave and followed suit. 

Once they were well on their way, Dean shot Cas a look. “Wouldn’t it be better if I dropped you off where you need to be?” he tried, but Cas shook his head and smiled. 

“No. It wouldn’t, Dean. Baby is a great car, but pretty obvious. People know you own her, and we wouldn’t be able to leave her due to the fans. It’s smack-dab downtown.” Damn Cas and his reasoning. He was right. The rest of the drive, Dean was plotting. He had to know what Cas was up to. It could be dangerous.

“Dean, I hope you know what you’re doing.” Sam sounded exasperated and worried, watching Dean dress up as a hoodlum, complete with shades, hoodie and ballcap. 

“Yeah, Sammy, I do. I just need to go downtown incognito. Thanks for bringing this.” He patted the roof of a beat up old clunker Sam had brought from Bobby’s. “She’ll be perfect.” 

Sam shook his head. “I’m coming with. I don’t think you’ll be safe.” 

Clapping his big shoulder, Dean grinned up at his little brother. “You’re not exactly inconspicuous, Sam. Besides, I used to go to school downtown, before we lived with Bobby. I’m good. Promise.” 

Sam levelled a bitchface and accepted defeat. “Fine. But you call if anything goes wrong!” 

The old Ford coughed a bit as Dean followed Cas’ bus, but the girl hung in there. Cas hadn’t really disguised himself, except for a pair of dark sunglasses. Dean shook his head as he saw his boyfriend exit the bus. A few teenage girls were pointing and squeeing behind their clenched fists. “Geez, Cas… you dork. If you wanna be incognito, try harder man,” Dean groused to the stained leather of the Ford. He parked the car and slipped into the stream of pedestrians, a mere six feet behind Cas. Cas furtively glanced around and ducked into an alley. Dean followed. A big, metal door opened and a dark haired woman smiled at Cas, making Dean turn green with jealousy until she spoke. 

“Cousin Castiel! Welcome back.” 

Cas took off his glasses and hugged the woman. “Good to be back, Hannah. What’s my duty today?”

The pair went inside and Dean quickly ran towards the slowly shutting door. Just as it was about to close, he caught it. He peeked inside and blinked in surprise. Beyond the door, there was a professional looking kitchen. People were running around with hairnets and nitrile gloves on, stirring, getting more ingredients and cooking up a storm. Cas was currently hiding his dark hair under a blue hairnet, laughing and joking with Hannah. “We just got scolded by that prick, for going behind his back,” he was saying to his cousin. 

A timid looking girl walked up to him. “Mr. Castiel, sir? May… may I have an autograph?” Cas winked at her, produced a sharpie from somewhere and scribbled his John Hancock on the inlay of the offered CD. 

“What’s your name, hon?” The girl blushed happily and mumbled something. “Madison. You’re a cutie-pie, Maddy. Here.” Cas added something else to his autograph. Madison ducked her head and thanked Cas softly. Then she dashed to where another girl stood, much closer to Dean. 

The two huddled together and the other girl nudged Madison softly. “See? They’re not conceded at all. It’s just the big company, trying to own them.” 

Madison nodded fervently and hugged her CD. “He wrote a personal message! ‘To Madison. Stay as cute as you are, and love will bite you too. Love Castiel.’ Isn’t he just a dream?” 

Both girls squeed and did a little in-place dance. Dean smiled and his heart grew ten sizes purely with love for his boyfriend. 

“Alright ladies!” Dean snapped his head around. That was Gabriel! “The homeless can’t eat Cassie’s autographs. Go on! We need carrots for the soup and some potatoes to mash! Hop to it!” The short, bouncy guy turned to Cas and smirked. “I love that you are sticking it to Crowley, baby bro, but be careful, ok? I’m glad you told me about this little charity thing you do, and I love to help, but only autograph when you are not busy, ok? And maybe you should tell the rest? After what you told Hannah, I’m sure they agree that this kind of fan attention is way better than the two-minute photo ops Crowley arranges.”

As much as Dean wanted to disagree with Gabriel, just out of principle, the little gnome was right. 

Cas laughed as he donned gloves. “You should become our manager then, Gabriel.” Gabriel tilted his head as he pondered that. 

“Nah. Can’t legal, little bro. I can charm the pants off of any guy or girl, get exactly what I need, but the legal side…” He shuddered. An idea began to form in the back of Dean’s mind and he withdrew from the door, letting it slip close softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cajun to English translations:
> 
> gree-gree - curse


	11. Chapter 11

Cas smiled at Dean as he was arguing with his brother on the phone. “Sammy, c’mon man. We can go to Ellen’s and get a burger after. I know Jo would love to see your ass again. What? No. I know she’s like our little sis. Kinda like Charlie.” Charlie flashed him a grin from where she was busy, typing away on her laptop. “Yeah, we’re all here and none of us think you’re unwelcome, right?” he asked the breakroom at large. 

“Mais non, brother! Always good to see Sam,” Benny assured him quickly. Charlie added her voice and Cas smiled as he too gave his vote that Sam should come over. Gabriel, who sat on the sofa against the wall, remained silent. 

Once Dean was back to arguing with Sam, Cas turned to him. “Gabriel, why didn’t you answer?” Gabriel shrugged. 

“I’m just a guest here, Cassie. I didn’t think I had a vote. I don’t know Dean’s little brother from Adam, so I don’t get to agree or disagree on his coming over.” 

Dean pushed Gabriel’s shoulder. “Don’t be silly, man. You have an opinion, and you’re allowed to vent it. Sammy will be here in ten. Shall I order pizza?” he asked Cas and the others. Benny grinned his white teeth bare and instantly ordered a tuna with extra onion. 

“Geez. I’m glad you ride Gep, Stinky,” Charlie groused good naturedly. “That way no-one has to ride in a confining car with your fish and extra onion. How does Andrea stand you?” 

Chuckling, Benny winked. “She a lover of all things Cajun. Including fish and onions, Cherie.” 

Her nose crinkled up at the thought of tuna and extra onion, Charlie turned to Dean. “Pepperoni please, Dean.” Cas knew that Dean would want a meat-lovers, and trade him a half for half of his cream bacon and garlic, so he ordered that. Gabriel tilted his head. 

“I know I’m probably cussing in church right now, but… I’d like a Hawaii.” Benny and Charlie protested loudly, but Dean shushed them. 

“Shut it you two! Gabe, dude, if that’s your poison, I’m getting two.” At Gabriel’s astounded face, he chuckled and elaborated. “Sam loves it too.” More objections from the other two, but they shut up at Dean’s glare. 

Sam arrived well before the pizza, and Cas thoroughly enjoyed Gabriel’s reaction. “Holy popsicle sticks… _You’re_ Dean-o’s _little_ brother? Dude, you’re a frikken Jotun!” 

Sam blushed a bit and ducked his head, but he was grinning. “I can’t help that you’re just tiny,” he replied. “ _I’m_ having trouble believing you’re Cas’ _big_ brother.” 

Gabriel gaped, worked his jaw, but no words formed. Then his golden eyes twinkled and he laughed softly. “You’re not afraid to give me as good as you’re getting. I like you, bucko.” There was a knock on the door and Gabriel bounced from his seat. “Pizza! Yum! Bring me my blasphemy to Italian cuisine!” 

Sam tilted his head at that and Cas patted his shoulder. “Benny and Charlie gave him Hell for ordering Hawaii.” Sam’s eyes lit up with interest. 

“Really? Maybe he’ll share…” Dean opened his mouth to tell Sam he had his own, but Cas shot him a quick shake of his head. He saw that their siblings were secretly ogling each other, and maybe something nice could grow there. He’d like for Gabriel to finally find a good friend. His mischievous nature tended to hinder him in making real ones, but if Sam could handle him… Dean gave their brothers a quick glance and his eyes crinkled up in a smile. 

After just a short while it was crystal clear that Sam and Gabriel were getting along just fine. They sat on the sofa in the breakroom, talking animatedly, while the band practiced their stuff in the soundproofed room. Dean stole glances at how Cas stood with his guitar slung over his shoulder, or playing it with a smile on his lips. He looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Soon enough Dean would startle and guiltily glance at the others, but they seemed oblivious. 

“Mes Amis, I would like a few smoother songs too,” Benny said as they took a hydration break. 

“Smoother?” Dean asked. “Like more jazzy?” Now that sounded interesting. 

Cas switched his guitar off. “Hm. Really? I think I have some things that we can listen to for inspiration,” he offered. 

Dean smirked at him. “Of course you do, you music nerd.” Dean had seen the bulk of Cas’ album collection, but this bit... even he didn’t know about that. 

“Shut up, Dean. So Cassie is a bit passionate about his livelihood. Can you blame him?” Charlie snapped, always ready to stand up for a fellow nerd. Dean turned his smirk on her. 

“Did I say that? No. I love that he has such a broad taste. It makes our music that much more versatile.” Somehow their argument had drawn Sam and Gabriel from their talk and the door to the room opened. 

“Everything ok here?” Gabriel asked tentatively. Sam threw a look at his brother and Dean shook his head. 

“Discussing, not fighting, Gabe. Don’t worry. Destiel is just being an old married couple again.” 

Dean glared at him as Cas bit back a chuckle. 

“Shut up, Samuel William!” 

Gabriel cackled. 

“Ooh, Sammykins… The middle name! You’re in trouble, bucko.” 

Cas shot him his own glare. “You can shut up too, Gabriel Eric.” 

Gabriel pressed his hand to his chest in faux shock. “Cassie! What did I do?” 

Cas deadpanned and blinked at him. “You don’t tease new friends, Gabriel. Even I, with my ‘rusty people-skills’, know that is a no-no.” Dean chuckled at his use of actual finger-quotes, but Cas didn’t pay him any notice. Sam flashed his dimples and ruffled Gabriel’s hair. 

“That’s ok, Gabe. Dean is my big brother. I’m used to teasing. Heck, yours isn’t even that bad. C’mon. We can polish off the last pizza.” That met loud protests and the practice session abruptly ended.

oooOooo

Dean sat back, nursing his one and only beer and watching Sam and Gabe joke, Benny discuss jambalaya with Ellen, and Charlie flirt a bit awkwardly with Jo. Cas sat next to him and slipped a hand on Dean’s knee under the table. “It seems our lady friends and our siblings are getting along famously,” he whispered in Dean’s ear. Dean sipped his beer and enjoyed Cas’ warm breath on his neck a bit before answering. 

“Yeah. I think my idea might just work.” He watched their brothers a bit closer and narrowed his eyes as Gabe blushed at what Sam said. “Hey,” he said, quasi offhand. “Is Gabe straight?” 

Cas tilted his head in that adorable way he had. “Why?” Dean cast another glance at their siblings. 

“Well… I think maybe, if he wasn’t.. would he be flirting with Sammy right now?” Cas tilted his head the other way as he observed Sam and Gabe. 

“Huh… I guess he is. I think I need a serious heart-to-heart with my brother.” He tilted his head again. “And you with yours… Look.” Dean snapped his head around to see Sam, cheeks suspiciously red, tug Gabriel against his side with one arm. 

“Well… that’s unexpected. But, knowing Sammy, not wholly surprising. He is the poster-boy for tolerance and acceptance. If he is anything other than straight, my bet is on pan.” 

Cas nodded. “He does seem the type.” Dean nudged him teasingly. 

“Takes one to know one, huh. Then my bet for Gabe is bi. He is way too extra.” 

Cas squeezed Dean’s knee and Dean squirmed, fighting down the urge to just grab Cas and kiss him breathless, the others be damned. “Takes one to know one?” Cas smirked and Dean shoved him.


	12. Chapter 12

“Castiel,” came his mother’s level voice one Sunday, when he picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID. “I will not beat about the bush. Rumours are flying that you are….  _ dating _ a man.” 

Cas sat down, his hand already rubbing his brow. “Mother, we have been through this. It is a thing that I can and will do. The package isn’t what I care about. It’s the wonderful person inside it. That should be right up your alley.” Naomi tutted and Cas could picture her sour expression perfectly. “I know I’m a huge disappointment, mother. Like Gabriel. But guess what? We don’t care. I still love you and father, but this is  _ my _ life and I don’t want to deny part of who I am, because of your ideas. Anything else of import?” 

The conversation kept bugging him and he was distracted during one of his rare ‘dates’ with Dean, unable to even concentrate on Star Wars. 

“Honeybee, are you ok?” Dean asked, worry clearly audible in his gruff voice. 

Cas shrugged. “Mother called me. Same old bull she tries to feed me every now and then. I shouldn’t let it bug me, but… she is still my mother.” 

Dean pulled him close. “I know, and that’s why you still get bothered by it. I brought Baby. Wanna take a long drive?” 

Cas lit up. “Just you, me and Baby? Sounds delightful!” Dean kissed him on the nose and grabbed their coats.

They drove for over an hour, until Dean suddenly pulled into a dirt road, and stopped Baby in the middle of nowhere. “Dean, what…” Dean silenced him by kissing him deeply. 

“Hmm. Not a soul in sight, Honeybee. Let’s stargaze. C’mon, on the hood. Just be careful of the paint job.” Cas felt giddy as a schoolgirl and followed Dean. They lay on the hood, mapping out constellations, and making up their own. 

“That one! Look, Dean,” Cas whispered excitedly. “Capricorn! I’m sure of it. That…” He turned his head to find Dean not looking at the sky. His green eyes were fixed intensely on Cas. “...is…” Dean leaned over, gaze firmly on Cas’ mouth. “.. yours…” Cas finished on a sigh as Dean captured Cas’ lips with his. Dean kissed him slowly, deeply and slipped in some languid tongue. Cas thought he would melt on the spot. His hands made their own decisions and slid under Dean’s clothing. His back was soft as silk and the muscles danced enticingly under Cas’ fingers. When Dean finally ended the kiss, Cas was breathless. Dean’s eyes were dark and hooded. 

“Let’s finally make love, Cas. I have wanted to for months.” Cas nodded numbly, his eyes fixed on Dean’s plush lips. Their mouths reconnected and their movements were slow, loving and tender. It was a perfect first time.

Cas loved Baby. The Impala was badass, growled like a tiger and, most importantly at this moment, her backseat was wide enough to fit two grown men. “I love you, Dean,” he whispered against the bare chest of his lover. 

“Love you too, Cas,” Dean answered, snuggling them deeper under the blanket he had thrown over them, once they had cleaned up. An insistent buzzing interrupted their content afterglow. “Is that your phone or mine?” Dean asked, annoyance clear. They both fished their phones out of their respective clothing pieces. 

“It’s me,” Cas said, and picked up. “Hello?”

“Mr. Novak?’ a crisp female voice asked. “This is Officer Mills from the Police Department. I am sorry to disturb you on whatever outing you are on, but we have apprehended a person inside your home.” 

Trepidation turned his blood to ice. “What do you mean _inside_ _my home?_ ” he wanted to know. The officer sighed. “There is no easy way to put this, sir. This individual has gained entry to your home, and… well… they weren’t nice and respectful to your belongings. The person seems to have handled out of spite. My question is, could you come over any see if you can identify them? That way maybe we can get some answers out of them.” Cas only noticed that he was shaking when a worried Dean pulled him close. 

“They… they broke my things?” 

The police lady sighed again. “I’m afraid so, sir. Are you in the opportunity to cut whatever you are doing short, and come over?” 

Dean was already dressed and sliding behind the wheel. Cas stroked his arm gratefully. “I’m on my way. Give me about an hour, please. And keep that… assbutt there, please. I want to know how they came to this.” The lady hummed assent and they ended the call. Dean was already peeling onto the freeway by then. 

oooOooo

The shock on Cas’ face had spurred Dean into action, and his foot was heavy on the pedal. “Dean…” It sounded scared and hurt and Dean could actively end the person who made his Cas feel this way. 

“What’s up, angel?” He glanced at Cas in the rearview mirror, noticing how pale he looked. His wide, scared blue eyes really stood out now. 

“Dean… the cop lady said the person seemed to have acted out of spite. What if it’s that stalker you and Sam thought we might have?” 

Dean cursed under his breath. “Well, then they are off the street, buddy. Don’t worry. I think this action isn’t gonna get just a slap on the wrist.” He took a sharp curve and pulled into the street where Cas’ apartment was. 

Black and white police cars were parked on the sidewalk, their lights flashing. A sturdy lady with short cropped hair stepped up as they exited the car. “Mr. Novak?” 

Cas nodded. “That’s me.” The officer took his offered hand and her kind eyes softened at his scared and pallid face. 

“Officer Jody Mills. Do you want to check out the damage first, or try and identify the perp?” she asked in a warm tone. Wide, blue eyes sought out Dean’s and he was next to Cas in one step, arm protectively around his shoulder. 

“I’d say check out the damage, Cas. Then you can decide how pissed off you can be at the…” He swallowed down a nasty word. “perp.” Cas numbly nodded again and Officer Mills led the way.

The door to Cas’ apartment was broken, the lock dangling uselessly from the panel. Inside it looked like a mob of rabid weasels, an angered herd of berserk bulls, and a sugar hyped school of toddlers had been let loose. The sofa was upended, long gashes in the fabric rendering it ready for the scrapheap. All of Cas’ albums were taken from their sleeves, some broken, some scratched, some seemingly used as frisbee, since Dean saw at least two stuck in the ceiling. The TV lay on its screen, the wires ripped loose or cut, and all over the living room walls, someone had used a black marker to write curse words and ‘Traitor’ over and over. Cas started trembling. “Did… Officer Mills? Did they get any further?” he asked in such a tiny voice, Dean was amazed the lady heard him. 

She put a consoling hand on his shoulder and used what Dean would describe as a 'soothing mom-voice’. “Just the bedroom, Mr. Novak. Shall we?” Cas timidly followed her as she gently led him to the door. Dean was still looking at the detritus when he heard Cas’ shout. He ran to the bedroom to find Cas on his knees, tears streaming over his cheeks. In his hands, he held the splintered remains of his guitar.


	13. Chapter 13

Officer Mills had reassured her fellow officers that nothing bad had happened, while Dean had very gently taken the broken bits of lacquered wood from Cas’ hands. One of the last intact snares snapped with a sad little noise and Cas broke. Sobbing, he stood, turned around and burrowed into Dean’s chest. This was so unfair. They had made love for the first time tonight, it should have been a night to cherish. Now all Cas wanted was to forget it ever happened. Dean mumbled sweet nothings in his hair and held him tight. 

“Is Mr. Novak going to be alright, sir?” officer Mills carefully asked. Without even stopping his gentle stroking of Cas’ hair, Dean looked up. 

“Maybe,” he said honestly and Cas could appreciate it. No false hope. “That guitar was special to him.” One of the other police persons gasped behind them. 

“Wait… Novak? As in Bitten Love guitarist Novak? Holy shit! No wonder he is so upset!” Cas gave a wet chuckle, but didn’t look up. “Jody, this is the guy from that magazine piece I showed you guys!” A round of sympathetic sounds rolled through the apartment. 

Despite the horror of why they were here, Cas loved the police officers for understanding. It seemed they had fans in the police department. They all saw Dean hug him, comfort him like a lover does. And they didn’t care. Maybe… maybe it was time to tell the world about Destiel? After dealing with this disaster of course. 

“Wow,” officer Mills breathed. “That was more than just a guitar then. I am so sorry, Mr. Novak. Do you wish to see the person who did this?” 

Dean gently loosened his grip and crooked a finger under Cas’ chin, forcing him to look up into those caring green eyes. “Do you, Cas? Because if you don’t, I certainly have a few questions.” 

To Cas’ own surprise he managed a smile. “I bet you do, Dean. So do I. Officer Mills? Please take us to them.”

Dean’s presence had calmed Cas significantly and he felt he could handle whomever had ruined his home. They followed officer Mills to the police station. Dean had called Gabriel, Sam, Benny, Charlie, Anna and, reluctantly, Crowley to tell what happened. Cas was glad he had, because he himself still couldn't quite grasp it. Officer Mills led them to a room with a window that showed a bare room with just a table and some chairs. 

“Jake! Get him out. Mr. Novak and Mr….” 

She faltered. “Winchester,” Dean’s voice answered from right behind Cas, and he felt safe, knowing Dean was there. 

“Right. Mr. Winchester. They‘re here to see if they know him.” Him. It was a man who had done this. When Jake and a second officer walked into the other room with the prisoner, Cas gasped when he recognised the lanky blonde guy. 

“Balthazar?!” Dean’s head snapped towards him and back to the window, which, Cas suddenly realised, was actually a one way mirror. 

“Wait. Balthazar? As in the guy who ruined your song by using falsetto? The ‘I-am-only-in-the-band-to-get-laid’ vocalist? That Balthazar?” 

Cas merely nodded as he watched what happened in the other room. Balthazar got roughly shoved onto one of the hard plastic chairs, a scowl on his face. Jake and his colleague stood next to the door, alert and ready to act if Balthazar went crazy.

Their door opened and officer Mills nodded at Dean and Cas. “Reception told me a group of very worried people has shown up. They claim to be your band members, and your brothers. I’ve told them you’d be out soon. So, recognise him?” 

Cas sighed. “Actually, yes. It is our former vocalist, Balthazar Devine.” 

Officer Mills whistled softly.

oooOooo

Officer Mills, she insisted they should call her Jody, had left them once they had given her their questions on paper. “Mr. Devine. You have been arrested for breaking and entering and vandalising the home of Mr. Castiel James Novak. Can you explain why you did that?” 

Dean threw Cas a glance, amusement bubbling in his chest, despite the grim situation. “James?” 

Cas glared at him and hissed a quiet “Later.” 

In the interrogation room, Balthazar had scoffed at Jody’s question. “Why? Because he dared to get a new singer. That Winchester guy is stealing my fame.” 

Dean physically drew back from the window. Such venom. Cas gaped. 

“And he ruined my chances of ever getting in Cassie’s pants.” 

This time Cas recoiled. “EW! Not in a million years!” he vehemently whispered. 

In the other room, Jody looked stone faced. “Right. So this was all out of spite?” 

Balthazar crossed his arms and Dean thought he was one smarmy dick. “Yes. Sure I walked out, but hey, I’m an artist. I am allowed to have a temper. Cassie and the others knew me well enough to know that I’d be back. Being a star is all about jumping on the beds and snorting cocaine, right? They had no right to just pick up some guy from the street and let him sing _my_ piece!” 

Jody hummed and checked her file. “Is that why you wrote ‘Traitor” all over the apartment? And why Mr. Novak’s home, and not Mr. Lafitte’s, or Ms. Bradbury’s, or even Mr. Winchester’s?” 

Balthazar gave a mocking laugh. “Because I don’t know where they all live. Cassie once asked me to drive him home when practice ran late and he’d missed his bus.” A dreamy expression slid over his face, and Dean reluctantly admitted that the man wasn’t bad looking. “I thought he might ask me upstairs… maybe we would get a bit cozy…” Suddenly he snapped out of it and the ugly, hard look was back. “But he kindly thanked me for my trouble, and left the car.” 

Jody nodded, her face still fully neutral, but Dean saw Jake step a bit to the side and away from her. Just a smidge, but to him that looked like the lady could get dangerous. “Then that should have been your clue that he wasn’t interested,” she calmly stated. “Did you know Mr. Novak wasn’t in?” 

Another derisive scoff. “No. Honestly? I hoped he was in. He is such a homebody. He only goes out for practice, groceries and visits to his family.” The malicious scowl was back too. “And to hang out with Winchester. I thought they were both in. I would have known what to do then.” 

Jody stiffened and Jake sprang into action, leaving the room. Dean and Cas were both staring at the window in disbelief. Dean couldn’t imagine how lucky they had been with the impromptu stargazing trip. Balthazar had planned to harm them. 

Jake came in, announcing, “I think it might be best if you went to see your friends and family. This can get very ugly, and you don’t want to hear it. Believe me.” 

Dean certainly didn’t. He touched Cas’ elbow and bent to whisper in his ear. “Honeybee, let’s go. We don’t need to know what sick fantasies that perv has, do we?” Cas tore his gaze from the window and blinked. “Shall we go see Gabe and Sammy? And Benny and Charlie? I’m sure they’re all here.” Cas nodded and let Dean and Jake lead him away from the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Once the scene had been released, they had cleaned up the mess Balthazar had made, Dean carefully picking up the remnants of Cas’ guitar. 

“She’s busted, Dean. There is no restoring her,” Cas had sadly mumbled as he was picking up shards of CD from the floor. 

It took the better part of two weeks to restore the apartment to a livable place. Cas stayed with Dean during that time, and if Dean was honest, he didn’t want to stop that arrangement. They were alone in the practice room when Cas said he was hoping to find another apartment. 

“I can’t go back there, Dean.”

Dean connected an amplifier and shrugged. “Then don’t. You can stay with me. I like having you there. We can just leave here together and fall into bed, make out, fuck, watch movies, whatever we want, and no-one will be the wiser.” 

Cas stiffened. “You still want to keep this,  _ us _ , a secret?” he snapped, and Dean finally looked up. 

“Cas, we talked about this. I’m not ruining the band over us.” 

Clenching his fists, Cas actually growled in the back of his throat. “I don’t think we would ruin the band, Dean. Benny and Charlie won’t mind. They like us both, and wouldn't care if we fuck. I want to be out, Dean. No secrets!” 

Dean swallowed. Damn, Cas was sexy when angry, but Crowley's words kept echoing in his mind. “You’ll be damaging the band’s image.” If the band got ruined because the fans couldn’t see Cas and him together, then Dean would rather keep them a secret. “Cas, Honeybee, I love you. I need you more than breathing, but…” 

Cas threw a coil of cable on the floor. “No buts, Dean. I love you too, more than anything. So why not show the world?” 

Heart swelling at the sincerity with which Cas said those words, Dean stepped next to him, grabbing both his wrists. “What of the fans, Cas? Crowley is screwing them, and us, over with all his little rules and the ridiculous prices he asks for something we can give them for free. Should we take away their little dreams of maybe dating one of us too?” 

Cas’ eyes resembled sapphires, so blue and sparkling. “No, but isn’t it unfair to let them believe they have a chance when they so obviously don’t? My parents have tried to shove me in the closet, and for a short period they succeeded, but no more. I'm not going to hide who I am anymore, and neither should you! Damn Crowley and his stupid idea that our relation would damage the band!” He suddenly grabbed Dean by the shirt and slammed their mouths together in a scorching hot kiss. Dean moaned and let Cas dominate him and the world fade out and compress to only them.

Slow clapping and wolf-whistling broke the spell and Dean guiltily looked up to find they had an audience. Benny, Charlie, Sam and Gabe were all grouped around them. 

“About fucking time, you two!” Charlie stated once she’d lowered her hands. 

Dean was sure his blush was burning off all his freckles. “You… you heard that?” 

Gabriel whooped. “Heard it? Kinda hard not to hear. You two were arguing pretty loudly and forgot to close the door, so yeah, we heard.” 

Charlie was tapping away on her laptop. “You said the fans would be opposed to you two dating? Here!” She turned the device around and Dean cringed at the now familiar burgundy header. “I filtered purely on Destiel. Since you were last on here, there have been like 50.000 new fanfictions posted with that tag. And that is just on AO3. Some fans use FFN or Wattpad, so the actual number is much higher. They love you!” 

Dean huffed a surprised breath. “So, no more hiding?” Cas asked, tugging at Dean’s arm. Dean turned to him and kissed him deeply, to more wolf-whistling and whooping. 

“No more hiding.”

oooOooo

So, Cas decided to stay moved in with Dean. He picked up his new guitar. It was just as blue as the last, but he said he didn’t want to paint a new wing on it. 

“Mais, Castiel, brother. The story? Doesn’t music make you complete anymore?” Benny asked, worried. They were once again eating pizza in the breakroom, and Charlie looked up from her mushroom and cream pizza to watch them closely. 

Cas slung his legs over Dean’s as they sat on the sofa, and stole a slice of meat-lovers. “Of course it does, Benny. But there is more that does now.” 

Dean could feel the loving look Cas sent him and he smiled with his mouth full. He swallowed and kissed Cas on the cheek. “Sap,” he chuckled. 

Charlie actually melted and went: “Aaaawww!” 

From the corner where he sat in Sam’s lap, Gabriel piped up. “You should totally tell that to the interviewer that Dutch magazine, Aardschok, is sending over. They will lap it up!” 

Cas chuckled. “Sounds like a plan, but we still need to come out to our fans, Gabriel.” 

Benny hummed. “True that. Maybe a gran’ gesture would be best. Make it so there is no doubt possible.” 

An idea struck Cas and he whispered it into Dean’s ear. Dean blushed adorably and kissed him on the nose. “Yeah. That. But first we gotta dump Crowley. Agreed, guys? That prick made us look like conceded fame vampires, who would do anything for the money, and that is not who we are.” 

Charlie looked pensive. “That’s true, but then who will manage us? I mean… It’s not like we can do it ourselves.” 

Cas smiled knowingly at his brother and Gabriel winked. “Sammich and me,” he said loudly. When Benny and Charlie blinked at him, he sat up. “What? It’s logical. He’s got the brains and knows his way around all the legalese, and I got the charms and the connections. Plus we won’t mooch 25% off of you. With the way your lot is storming up the charts around the world? 5% will be more than enough.” 

Cas shook his head. “We agreed 10%, Gabriel. You are two people, who need to pay their bills.” 

Sam blushed. “Well, about that… We kind of live together…” 

Dean threw Cas’ legs off his, and ran over to hug his brother. “Awesome! I’m happy for you, baby brother.” 

Cas threw Gabriel a smirk and nodded. “Nice job, Gabey.” 

Gabriel winked back. “You too, Cassie. We bagged the hottest guys in the band!” 

Benny threw a piece of cheese pizza at him with a loud, “Hey!”


	15. Chapter 15

Nerves made Dean tingle. They had done it. They had walked up to Crowley, hand in hand and told him where he could stick it. The little imp had lost his nut! 

“You can’t be serious! That won’t work, you half-wits! The fans won’t believe you! They’ll drop you like a hot potato!” 

They had shown him why the fans wouldn’t doubt their claim and the short guy had gone apoplectic. 

“You blundering buffoons! I’m getting your stylists instructions to give you two long sleeved shirts!” 

Cas had scoffed and Dean had merely grinned. “Go ahead. We can take those off,” he had taunted. 

Crowley had turned puce with rage. “If you two air heads go on with this insane plan, I am leaving you! Good luck managing yourselves! Now get out!”

And now they were on stage, the hot lamps making them sweat just two songs in. Benny was lucky. He was allowed to wear a T-shirt as he was banging on his drums. Charlie had a long sleeved shirt on, but it was very light. Crowley had made Cas wear one of his own hoodies, and Dean his dad’s old, leather jacket.

The fans were chanting, singing along, cheering them on, and Dean knew exactly why he loved being in the band. Not just the fame, not just being with Cas and their friends, but the idea that they could make all those people out there have an amazing night, by playing their songs and making them a part of the experience for a few hours. Sure it was hard work, and sometimes the band members would get grouchy when a song didn't work the way they had planned, but nights like these made it all worth it. Cas winked at him as they started the last song of the night, and Dean could feel his nerves ratchet up a notch. The last notes died, the keyboard faded out and Dean stood, panting, staring over the sea of fans. 

Suddenly he got grabbed by his arm, spun around and Cas’ warm lips were on his. The crowd fell silent...then gave a collective happy sigh and consequently went wild. 

Cas smirked and said loud enough the microphone picked it up: “See? They love it! They love us. But not as much as I love you…” The roar of the crowd got impossibly louder, and Cas covered the mic a bit. “I don’t care what people think, or if the band falls into obscurity or what Crowley says about the press. I love you and nothing you say is going to change that.” 

Dean smiled and they kissed again, the noise from the crowd fading into the background. He slipped his hand into Cas’ and broke their second kiss. They turned towards the screaming fans, shucked off the hoodie and coat, and their shirts, and clasped their hands back together. If Dean had thought the crowd had been loud, the sight of all their skin made them nearly break the soundbarrier. 

Cas and him raised their free fists to the sky and Dean hollered: “Hey, guys, gals and others: DESTIEL FOREVER!” 

The wave of sound from the crowd made Dean’s ears pop as they turned around and showed the world the fact that the wing that had once been adorning Cas’ guitar was now permanently inked into Dean’s skin. Slowly, very slowly, the noise died down a bit as they faced their fans again. Cas grabbed Dean’s mic and waved for silence. “As my fiancée just said: we are here to tell the world Destiel is real!” 

Dean nearly swallowed his tongue. “Fiancée?!” 

Cas shot him a saucy wink. “If you’ll have me…” 

Totally gone on his cute boyfriend, Dean smiled. “Of course, Honeybee. Why wouldn't I?” 

The noise from the crowd rose like a tidal wave, accompanied by Benny banging on his drums, and a relatively soft ‘thud’ as Charlie sank to the floor, hand to her chest and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Worried, Cas and Dean rush over. “Charlie? Are you ok kiddo?” Dean asked, but Charlie just gave them a radiant smile. 

“My ship.. it has sailed… right into the sunset. I am _so_ fangirling right now!”

**Epilogue**

“Hi Honeybee.” Cas looked up from MoonQueen01’s, or actually Charlie’s, latest story on AO3. It wasn't a Destiel story. She had fessed up to being MoonQueen01, and promptly stated that now they were together in real life, she would stop writing Destiel. 

“It kinda squicks me, if I'm being frank,” she’d said. “What if you two actually do something I wrote about... “ So this one was a Johnlock, and Cas liked it. 

“Hi, Sweetheart. What’s up?” Dean kissed him on the brow and dropped an opened magazine on his keyboard. 

“The latest piece on us in Revolver,” he smiled. Cas instantly forgot about Johnlock and grabbed the magazine. 

_“Bitten Love has done it again. Their latest song: ‘Destiel’ has entered the charts high, making it an instant smash hit. The fans have been eagerly waiting for this song. It is all about how the vocalist, Dean Winchester, and guitarist, Castiel Novak, fell in love, got coerced by their former manager to hide their love and play the game of hot, single guys, and how they finally had enough._

_Under their new management, which consists of Dean’s brother Sam and Castiel’s brother Gabriel, who incidentally are also a loving couple, the band has hit new heights. The former practise of demanding steep fees for autographs or pictures has been stopped entirely. As Gabriel states: “Our fans are almost family. They adore us and we adore them. Without our fans, we are nothing.” Of course there are still the crazy fans out there, but mostly the Vampfam, as the fans call themselves, are one of the most amazing fandoms out there._

_From their walled-in house in the country, Dean and Cas organise fan meetings and panels, which are all very popular. When asked why the walls and security cameras, Castiel told us a chilling story of how his first guitar got smashed by their former vocalist, Balthazar Devine. “He had walked out of the band, which led to the discovery of Dean. Months later, Dean and I were on a clandestine date, the local police called me to tell me they had arrested someone inside my home. It was Balthazar. The man had lived with the delusion that we would just take him back whenever he wanted to come back. He also thought that he and I had a ‘connection.’ Let’s just say that I am still very grateful Dean convinced me to go stargazing that night.”_

_The band is due another album release tour this summer, taking them through 12 countries, being: Panama, South Korea, Australia, New Zealand, India, Russia, Germany, the Netherlands, Belgium, France, Great Britain, Ireland, and seven states in the US. After that they will take a well deserved break and maybe, just maybe, write more material, because we here at Revolver think these guys will never stop rocking.”_

Cas looked up at the expectant face of his husband. “I think they’re biased,” he joked, and Dean chuckled with him. 

“True,’ Dean answered. “They have been in love with us ever since we allowed them to report our wedding. Sabriel called us to ask if we want to celebrate with them. And Benny and Andrea and Charlie and Jo, of course.” Cas smiled. 

“Of course. Will Gabriel bake his honey cake?” Dean nodded and with a chuckle drew out his phone to show Cas a text message. 

**Received from Gabriel:**

**Dean-bean!**

**Making honey cake. Tell Cassie to raid his hives. I’m nearly out.**

**Gabe**

Cas shook his head. “Cain would skewer me with an ass’s jawbone if I ‘raided’ my hives. But as luck has it, we still have some honey in stock. We can take a jar or two.” Dean chuckled harder. 

“Yeah, Cain would definitely go biblical on you. As calm and collected as he usually is, mistreat bees and he turns into a real Knight of Hell. By the way…” Dean reached around the corner of the hallway and produced one of his stunning bouquets. “Cain says ‘Hi’, and that we will have to come over next Saturday, after the soup kitchen duty is done.” Cas’ heart melted at the flowers. 

“Dean… They’re beautiful! But why?” Dean kissed him on the nose this time. 

“Just because I love you, Honeybee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we have it.
> 
> What did you think? Please feel free to comment on anything and everything you want. 
> 
> Wasn’t Pie’s art amazing? The story nearly wrote itself because of it!  
> One again: thank you, my dearest Pie, for being your amazing self, and such a true gem amongst people. Love you!


End file.
